The Feathered Lifeline
by TheTrampsy
Summary: Alois Trancy is dead, but not for long if a Certain angel has a say. Alois is a puppet controlled by a psychopathic hermaphrodite, and Tali is out for blood. A feather keeps Alois tied to Ash and pulled away from Tali. Ash's mission? Get rid of Tali.
1. Prelude: Death in the Masquerade

**The Feathered Lifeline (TalixAlois)**

* * *

_Trampsy here. To let you know. My chapters will be short. Because I like to write short chapters, but I write alot of them. So forgive me horribleness and enjoy._

_This story is for a good friend and I told Her I would make this story. So I decided to share it with you._

_**Tali Rhydian:**_

_Bio: Hmph. Hello, humans. My name is Tali Seraphim Rhydian. I'm an angel. I trust you're familiar with my kind and those that appose me, mainly the shinigami and the demons. Most of you I'm sure are familiar with the later seeing as there are so many running about lately. Sebastian Michealis, Claude Faustus, Grell Sutcliff, and The Undertaker to name a few. However the only angel I know of that received any fame was the hermaphrodite Ash / Angela. Obsessed with purifying the world and bring it into a new era of peace._

_I fortunately share no trait of the psychotic angel. I don't care about purifying you, or riding you of your hatred or helping you enter into a clean and shimmering new era. No, I watch humans in fascination. Staring as you happily intermingle with filthy creatures of the underworld. You're all fascinatingly stupid creatures. Giving up your souls to receive a moment of accomplishment. Tch, ridiculous. No, I'm not a "I adore things the Earth and Heavens have deemed wicked or evil. I'm not sweet and loving. I'm an observer. _

_I was captivated by the stunning Alois, his chaotic personality. Everything about him, his messy blond hair, his crystal eyes swarming with malice., and form his beautiful personality. Instead of capturing him, he captured me and chained me to him. I could not survive without him._

* * *

**Prelude: Death in the Masquerade**

_Drip…drip…._Blood stained blond locks and clothing. Ice blue crystals stared without seeing, at the dirt covered floor. The wind whistled, rustling the leaves and branches of the dead forest. But the blond boy, did not move, shiver, or breathe. Alois Trancy… No… Jim Macken was dead; gone from the world by the hand of a gluttonous, crazed demon.

White feathers landed around the boy, as a white haired man landed, wi**n**gs spread wide.

"_Well well, Fallen child. I can help you…." _A voice whispered, in the blond's forgotten soul. A white glow fluttered from the blond's blood soaked chest.

_"Really?" _The soul responded; its voice was of a scared and sullen child.

_"Yes….do you want to escape this dark prison?" _the angelic voice rang, hands going to cradle the boy's face, previously cradled by a vicious demon.

_"… does that mean you are going to eat me?" _the blond child whimpered in fright.

_"No No. Angel's don't eat souls, we purify. And you could be very useful…."_

_"Then please help me!" _The voice of Alois cried.

_"Of course small child…" _The angel pushed something into the dead child's chest and the blond jolted alive. And the angel cleaned up the blood and healed the wounds.

"Thank you. But what is your name?" Alois croaked out, watching the angel heal his previous wounds.

"….Ash…" The angel spoke, and carried the blond off into the night**,** away from his previous death.

* * *

_Like I said. Sorry if it is short, Its just how I do. _

_Trampsy out :D_


	2. Chapter One: The Song of Another Broken

**The Feathered Lifeline (TalixAlois)**

* * *

_Welcome back, loyal reader.. or passerby-er. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Here is the next section:_

* * *

**Chapter One: The Song of Another Broken Heart**

Tali sat on a cloud over the Trancy Mansion; his secret love was dead; murdered in a gluttonous frenzy. "Alois… My beautiful Alois…." Tali sobbed, watching the silver haired maid, clean the house. Alois may have been dead, but Hannah refused to let anyone take the house. It was her highness, and she was taking care of it, with the triplets as well.

Shilo had informed the Angel of Chaos with extreme happiness, that the blond child had been killed. She had tried to comfort him, but he pushed her away and went to the blond's funeral, ran by the Phantomhive Earl. Apparently, the blue haired child had fallen in love with the chaotic blond. It was a lavish funeral with the staff and family of both boys and a few shinigami.

Tali held the boy's coat, his tears of a broken heart staining the purple material. A flutter of wings and a demon arrived in front of Tali.

"Can you tell God that Jim Macken's soul has not been found in hell…?" The demon spoke, he was just a messenger. Tali nodded and stood. As the demon flew away, a thought occurred. Jim Macken's soul has not been found in heaven either.

"That means Alois is alive!" Tali exclaimed, hopping down from the cloud in the sky towards the Trancy Mansion. He searched around London and found nothing.

"NOTHING? He is around here… I will find him!" Tali snarled, looking around trying to find him. He stopped and followed a man, when he overheard him talking.

"Did you see the queen's ward? She is gonna be married off quickly, with her angelic blond hair." The man whispered.

"Her eyes are like ice crystals and her body is amazing…" his friend whispered excitedly. "But her guard is terrifying. His hair is white and his eyes are cold."

"I can't wait for the ball tonight… Masquerades… are amazing and you get a equal chance of getting with the Queen's niece." The man smirked. Tali's eyes widened with happiness, "Alois… I will find you." The angel ran off to get clothes for the giant ball.

The night of the big ball, and Tali arrived on time, searching for the so called, 'Queen's niece.' 'Alois… where are you?' the angel thought. Spotting Ash, his eyes narrowed dangerously. His gaze was diverted, as he heard a pair of doors open.

A trumpet announcing their entrance, the Queen and her niece stepped foot into the room and all eyes turned upon the glorious niece, with her eyes shining innocently.

"Alois…" the angel spoke breathlessly.

* * *

**Review?  
Trampsy out **


	3. Chapter Two: Once Dead, Twice Alive

_Welcome back. I seem to be really fast. This one is longer than the others. Because.. well I was on the roll._

_I must thank my Beta. Pier. She is amazing. :D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Two: Once Dead, Twice Alive:**

The blond walked down the stair case, his body incased in an extravagant blue dress, his hair pulled up in a ponytail and the ends were curled in little ringlets. Bright Ice blue eyes roamed the crowd, all duller eyes on his. He held in a gasp as Cold crystal blue met angelic blue as Alois's feet touched the last step.

A step towards Tali was denied with a grip at Alois's shoulder by Ash.

"Remember your job" Ash hissed, and Alois nodded and stepped into the crowd. Speaking pleasantries with the swine, coming to the pig barrel. Oh how they make Alois laugh at their crawling and begging. But Alois shook his head and smiled, dancing with men that asked, throughout the night.

Avoiding Tali purposely, he couldn't go to Tali. Tali would figure it out. He couldn't allow that, his love would try to stop him.

So he swiftly moved out of the dance floor and the lavish room, and down the stone stairs, to the queen's garden. Flowers dulled by the bright moon, consumed the blond as he ran between the bushes. He wanted to disappear, even for just a few minutes. Among the high walls, the blue jay hid himself in the gazebo, entwined in vines of roses. Cool wind swept the blond locks around his face, as he stared at his feet; tears formed their own trails down crystal waves of silk.

White cloth covered Alois's petite shoulders. His eyes slid up to meet a pair of loving ones, as arms encircled him carefully.

"…Alois…" Tali's voice was just a whisper, his face burying itself in blond hair. "…My love, Alois… You're alive. I can't believe it. But you are here in my arms. I thought I lost you forever. But I have you now… and I will never let you go…" Strong arms tightened around Alois's waist, soft kisses, littered the boy's neck.

"Tali…." Alois murmured relished in the kisses, but knew he had to pull away. He gently moved away from the angel. "…I am sorry…." The blond spoke standing, and headed towards the exit, but Tali's stopped him.

"Where are you going? Alois… What is going on?" Tali questioned, stroking the blond's cheek, softly. Alois shoved him and ran off, through the bushes and flowers. He was quickly caught by Ash, and his wrist was yanked towards him. The Chaotic Angel was right behind him.

"Ash! What the hell are you doing?" Tali snarled, watching the hermaphrodite, stroke his lover's cheek. Crystal eyes shimmering with fear and worry, but he remained silent instead of struggling.

"Well... Tali… I have claimed your dead lover. He is now my property... to do with what I wish. So say I can do this." Ash smirked, breaking Alois wrist with a single twist. A sharp cry of pain as Alois went to cradle his wrist, but his wrist was not released from the psychotic angel. Tears streamed down his cheeks, his wrist releasing throbbing pain.

Stepping forward, Tali snarled. That bastard just hurt Alois, but Alois wasn't fighting, he was acting like a beaten dog. "DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM!" Tali shouted, materializing his staff. The front of Alois's dress had been ripped open, Ash's finger enclosed around a white feather that protruded out of the blond's chest. Surrounded by gold lettering written in the skin; it shown with the presence of a soul.

"If I pull this feather out, he dies Tali. He was brought back and, if I choose it, dies now all because of you. This is my revenge on you Tali. You got me removed from power…" Ash snickered, holding the feather close. Alois looked at Tali with fear. "He will be sent back to hell and get devoured or used by demons as a pet if he is lucky."

"You did it yourself…" Tali snarled, watching Alois with worry. He couldn't lose Alois… Not again. He wouldn't live, not without him.

Ash's grip loosened as he snarled at Tali. "I did not! IT WAS YOU!" He shouted. "YOU GOT ME REMOVED FROM MY POSTION. AND NOW YOU WILL PAY!" As Ash was about to rip the feather out a white gloved hand stopped him.

* * *

**_Read and Review?_**

**_Trampsy out _**


	4. Chapter Three: The Blue King Among Dogs

_Once Again. I must Thank my Beta. For she is Amazing and finished reviewing two chapters in an hour._

_And have you noticed how they are getting longer?_

_Good Huh :F_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Three: The Blue King Among Dogs**

A red eyed and black haired demon gripped the angel's hand. "Remove your hand immediately." Sebastian warned. The demon's master stood behind him, discolored eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well Well. If it isn't the bastards that tried to kill me, why should I?" the angel challenged. A thin smirk stretched over his lips. But another arm at his throat, this time it belonged to Tali.

"We will both slaughter you," Tali snarled, tearing Ash off Alois and brought his staff close. He was gonna kill this bastard; he would even work with the demon to accomplish it.

Ciel covered Alois in his coat intertwining his fingers with the blond's and dragged them into his carriage. His black gloved hand signaled the carriage to move. Meirin nodded, flicking the reins, leading the horses away from the Queen's castle and the fight between the supernatural.

Alois turned to thank Ciel, but he was pulled down, into Ciel's arms. Ciel was held Alois close, he knew it went against his pride, but he nearly lost the only love he had ever had.

Ciel had been informed that night of Alois's death, by Claude who was coming after him. With blind fury, Ciel had ordered Sebastian to slaughter Claude.

The next few days, Ciel didn't eat, sleep or even move from his bed. He just sat on his bed, staring at the covers, crying. But when he recovered from the incident, he threw Alois a lavish funeral, complete with flowers and a headstone made of Rose Quartz. When everyone had left, Ciel left roses, a hundred roses. It was said that those who give their love a hundred roses will be bounded together for eternity and that is exactly what Ciel wanted. Though he didn't show it, he loved Alois and it hurt him so deep for Alois to be dead and he didn't tell him.

He would keep Alois close, and never let him go, trap him in a web of his own design, one that can catch the black widow himself. Anything Alois requested was his.

A blush littered the blond's cheeks as his head rested on Ciel's chest. Just a year ago, he dreamed to be in Ciel's arms like this. But now he was with Tali, he loved Tali; just as he loved Ciel. But he couldn't be with Ciel; he was caught in the arms of the Angel of Chaos.

"Ciel… Why?" Alois asked, pushing away from Ciel, curiosity in his captivating eyes. Ciel couldn't help himself, his hand gripped Alois's softly.

"I… uh... You… uh…" For once the Queen's Dog had no words. He was tumbling over words. All gay men were burned or killed, but Ciel didn't care if that happened, he would get Alois away and deal with it himself. Ciel's other hand pulled Alois on his lap and hid his face from the blond. He had be truthful to Alois, or he would lose him.

"I know we we're rivals, but I found the truth out. You weren't the enemy, Ash was dead… or so I thought. So my revenge was not complete. But when you died, I felt a part of me die with you. At first I couldn't figure out. It took me a week after I ordered Sebastian to kill Claude, that I had fallen for you," Ciel spoke, his lack of confidence surprising him. "I threw you a lavish funeral. I needed to give you that… I guess my hundred roses worked. You were brought back. I followed that annoying angel to the courtyard. Ash was not going to take you from me. I… I… I..Love you…Alois Trancy or Jim Macken. "

He had followed Ash, out into the courtyard. Tali wasn't the only one who realized that was Alois, in the blue dress. Ciel knew he only had only a short amount of time to tell Alois about his feelings. That is why his pride was swallowed and he told Alois the truth.

Alois sighed, his cheeks burning, "… Ciel… I don't know exactly how to say this… I am with Tali. I am hung on Tali. I love you… but I love Tali too… and besides you are to marry Elizabeth, even if I wasn't with Tali. It wouldn't work."

Ciel's eyes narrowed, "The angel?" he scoffed, his hand tightened on Alois's unbroken one and his other hand, stroked the blond's cheek. "He will outlive you. The angel will leave you to the depths of hell, when he is finished. I will live a life with you and forget Elizabeth, we can make it work. You could take the place as my wife. I will take care of you."

"Ciel… Please… I can't be with you. As much as I love you, I love Tali more…he was the one that protected me when I was at my weakest state," Alois sighed, leaning into the hand.

"Then I still have a chance. You love me. This still gives me a chance…" The Earl spoke, smirking at the blond.

When they arrived at Ciel's house, Ciel told Meririn to call Undertaker. He wanted the retired shinigami to look at the feather. Ciel led Alois up to his room, and gave him a shirt to wear. Alois need to lay down even for a bit. Alois's once lively face, was looking pale. He also had Bard cook up some food, without using his flamethrower.

Ciel had to help Alois with the shirt; he couldn't use his broken wrist. Soup was brought up to him by Bard, and Alois's wrist was wrapped up and ensured that it would heal right. Since Sebastian had not arrived back from his fight with the Hermaphrodite, he was in charge of taking care of Alois.

A ringing of the door bell, announced the arrival of the cackling associate.

* * *

**_Read and Review?_**

**_Trampsy out :D_**


End file.
